Un ramo para mí
by MangoForever
Summary: —¡Esta bien!—gritó con deje lastimero—. ¡Me duele! , me sigue doliendo haberlo perdido—admitió. Se recostó de golpe en el mueble, lanzó un sollozó y después otro y siguió. Acababa de enterarse del embarazo de Astoria.


Disclaimer (cosa que olvido colocar): Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna forma, yo sólo he querido jugar con este maravilloso mundo y sus personajes.

AU

El mundo tenía varias formas, aveces, de hacerte sentir glorioso y luego como el nada, un autentico vacío que seguía expandiéndose. Así pues lograría pensar que se trataba de un castigo de la vida, sentía a su corazón en inmenso disgusto, pero no podía hacer mucho ni poco, sinceramente prefería no dar algún paso en falso que siguiera destruyendo su cuerpo, su fe en sí misma.

Pansy lo veía venir, lo pensaba todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos. Como producto de sus innumerables errores pensó que por eso se encontraba aquel día debajo de la felicidad que alguna vez pudo tener, extinta por el amor perfecto que rompió el imperfecto de ella. Draco, sin delicadeza ni tapujos se dedicó a hablarle de sus razones, del adiós permanente que tendrían. No hacia falta que otra persona se lo comunicara, incluso antes de su decisión y el valor de revelarla, Pansy ya sabia que él se alejaría, era con simpleza: cuestión de tiempo.

Vio de nuevo el ramo en sus manos, algo que comenzaba a doler sin cesar en el pecho, como si el retumbar acelerado no fuese suficiente. Dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita, de esas que guardaba para sacarlas de vez en cuando en momentos especiales; la maldita sonrisa que parecía tan real que con mucha dificultad alguien seria capaz de distinguirla. Presionó el ramo, y como si el acto no hubiese tenido importancia se posicionó de vuelta en la mesa, mientras ignoraba los ojos que la estrujaban queriendo ver su alma, pero no, si esperaban llantos y pataletas entonces morirían con las ansias, ella tenía orgullo, del que muchos dudaban al verla allí, como invitada de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengass, ella nunca faltaría a un evento de esa índole para demostrar que no se sentía dolida, y tampoco cuando el mismo Draco había pedido que fuera como una amiga, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran (entre ellos su esposa), que se presentara en la boda. En su mente la idea de tortura la invadió. Sin embargo fue, y se encontró con la cara de entera sorpresa de las personas, eran discretas, por supuesto, pero llevaba en ese mundo bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para distinguir la severidad en los rostros.

En el asiento, mirando bailar a Draco y Astoria entendió que el papel que ejercía ella nunca podría haber sido robado.

No lo soportó, había sido suficiente de miradas de lastima e indignación, de ver a la pareja hablar amenos en su danza. Se levantó y se retiró sabiendo que hablarían de eso, en murmullos silenciosos, cuando saliera por la puerta y ya no se escuchara el tacón de sus zapatos negros. Entró en el primer taxi que encontró y esperó llegar pronto a su departamento fuera de todo chisme que la denigrara, desearía poder borrar, tan fácil como un borrador lo hace a alguna palabra en un papel, quería ignorar los momentos guardados.

Al entrar a su departamento por fin se sintió libre de gritar todo lo que quería, con paredes gruesas como esas nunca nadie escuchó el lamento de un alma adolorida por el rechazo. Se permitió el destruir cada una de las posesiones que aún mantuviera de Draco, que tuvo con gran ahínco pensando que Draco volvería a sus brazos. Prendió en llamas su ropa, la destrozo; rompió en pedazos las fotos que tenía con él, esas que con sonrisas extinguidas habían ido llenando sus paredes. Algo se quebró en ella, dando lugar a lágrimas que no valían la pena soltar, pero que no podía seguir conteniendo; con un nudo que le nacía desde el estomago hasta la garganta y no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad hasta que echo a llorar con rabia, dolor y vergüenza.

Los días posteriores a la boda fueron martirio sobre martirio, lo que escondió tras sonrisa y palabras sin gracia. No dejaría ver sus heridas.

—No pensé que fueses tan buena actriz—mencionó. Y no se trataba de otro más que Theodore Nott. Levantó la taza de té, pero no bebió de ella.

—No sé de que hablas.—Sonrió a lo dicho.

—A mí no puedes mentirme, Pansy. Lo he visto en tus ojos, cada vez lo extraña más.

—Yo no extraño a nadie, y si piensas que es así, lamento contrariarte.

Theodore dejó el asunto por la paz, no quería verla llorar, pero algo le decía que eso era mucho mejor que no verla hacer amago de mostrar sentimiento.

Fue a verla tan seguido como le fue posible, Blaise y Daphne habían aconsejado y pedido expresamente que vigilara cualquier locura que pudiese cometer Pansy, lo que le parecía estúpido, no acababa por recalcar que Pansy no era ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo, no vio muchas mejorías con la demostración de sentimientos, y eso no era un buen augurio, al menos con Pansy no.

—Me gustaría que dejaras de mirarme de ese modo—dijo revolviendo con el tenedor el plato de comida que tenia delante de ella; en la mesa—. No encontrarás muestras de que haya llorado.

—Bien podrías haber escondido las pruebas con maquillaje—señaló Theo. Él comenzaba a preguntarse qué tanto hacia yendo al apartamento de la morena.

Pansy ni se inmutó.

Paso tiempo, sólo meses después de la boda, sí, tenían ya treinta y un años, pero cuando se enteró de la sucedido lo creyó incoherente.

—¡Esta bien!—gritó con deje lastimero—. ¡Me duele!, me sigue doliendo haberlo perdido—admitió. Se recostó de golpe en el mueble, lanzó un sollozo y después otro y siguió. Acababa de enterarse del embarazo de Astoria.

Theodore sólo se acercó y la abrazó, aunque al principio Pansy se mostró renuente a ser consolada.

—¿Sabes?, por alguna razón el día de hoy me hirió el verte llorar—admitió a una semi-dormida Pansy recostada en su regazo, a la cual acariciaba su cabello. Muestras de afecto de las que no acostumbraba—. Malfoy es mi amigo también, pero quise matarlo sin miramientos.

Theodore se golpeó la cabeza con la pared tantas veces, hasta que olvidara el sentimiento que trastornaba todo su ser. Respiró profundo, si seguía así terminaría con un traumatismo craneal. La idea de tener a Pansy se vio tan bien para él, que lo mortificó. Pensaba que tal vez habían sido las recurrente visitas, sus intentos de conocer la verdad a base de observación, de todos modos término conociendo partes de la vida y personalidad de Pansy que hasta ahora no hacia.

Cuando se lo dijo no estaba seguro de lo que decía ni sentía por eso no seria difícil hacer pasar la revelación por confusión (que es lo que era). Claro que cualquier idea cobarde de irse (la cual no tuvo, por supuesto) se fue al momento en el que Pansy decidió acordar intentarlo.

Provocó un gran estrés, los chismes se difundieron por todos lados, la noticia de que Pansy Parkinson, la chica que no pudo obtener el amor de Draco Malfoy ahora corría en brazos de Theodore Nott como consuelo de lo que no pudo lograr. Theodore sabia que no era un plato de segunda mesa, lo que la gente a su alrededor se esforzaba por meterle a la cabeza, mentiras que no se rebajaría en creer. Con trabajo lograron sacar adelante lo que tenían, una relación extraña que daba paso a peleas, mayormente por parte de Pansy, quien recuperaba su estado egocéntrico y su vanidad por tener la razón siempre. Lucia como nunca habría podido lucir al lado de Draco, algo en ella surgió con el comienzo de la relación.

Draco no se mostró muy seguro acerca de lo que debía decir de la relación, se limito a felicitarlos y pedirle a Theodore que la cuidara todo lo que él no había logrado.

El mundo tiene varias formas de hacerte sentir glorioso y luego como el nada, con ese auténtico vacío, pero también llegaba para devolverte la felicidad cuando eres merecedor de ella, por eso supo que se trataba de nuevo de la vida cuando caminaba hacia el altar sosteniendo un ramo de flores, esta vez, suyo, porque esta vez era la novia, ella era quien sonreía con tanta alegría, calló lo que muchos dijeron por años. Draco había sido un gran amor, alguien que esperaba haber tenido toda la vida, pero alguien tomó su puesto, y era mucho mejor que él. Sí, por eso debía agradecerle a la vida, por permitirle ser feliz de nuevo, segura de que a cualquier riesgo de sufrimiento tendría de quien apoyarse.

NT: para que entendían, si es que no lo hacieron, el ramo que llevaba Pansy en la mano lo había atrapado en el momento en que Astoria lo lanza como se acostumbra en las bodas, pero... no tuve manera de agregar esa escena.

NT2: No sé si lograron entenderme con la primera nota, lo siento.


End file.
